


His Theme

by WriterWithNoName1



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Gen, Happy Gay Farmers, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWithNoName1/pseuds/WriterWithNoName1
Summary: Esca chooses to stay with Marcus.





	His Theme

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by His Theme by Lizz Robinet.

_\---_

_There’s a world out up above_

_It would not show me love_

_I thought I could stop the end_

_Be here with you my friend_

_\---_

There’s a hollow void inside Marcus once the Eagle is recovered. A painful anti-climax to it all that leaves him cold. He has done everything he sought to do, he can let his father rest peacefully now; but that thought alone does not satisfy him.

 

As much as Marcus tries, the bitterness of his old shame does not ebb easily. He remembers his mother wearing a veil in public and using her unwed name in the hopes of not being recognised. It made him hateful then, and it still does; though his ire is not directed at his mother, who only did what she thought was best.

 

Nor his father for his failure to defend the eagle.

 

He realises Rome is a toxic nest of vipers and harpies, social climbers who will leave their once friends in the mud; and step on their bodies to propel themselves upwards.

 

Esca sees him quietly seething. He is the last person to defend Rome, but he has some words to say anyway.

 

“Don’t let them despoil your accomplishments, Marcus. You succeeded, you have the last laugh.”

 

Of course Esca is right.

 

Marcus sighs.

 

“I’ve forgotten how to feel-”

 

“Happy?” Esca guesses. He’s right again. “It’ll come. Don’t worry.”

**\----**

_Somewhere deep down I believed_

_I’d bring you back to me_

_\---_

He does. Because Esca is with him.

 

Marcus’ pension includes a bit of land not too far from his Uncle’s abode. It needs some toiling to make it fruitful, but he thinks he will enjoy the work.

It will distract him from his errand thoughts.

 

Esca has come out of himself, he’s shook off his old bonds of slavery and is a free man. He walks tall with his eyes up and he dares anyone to question him.

 

He works because he wants to, not because he’s afraid of punishment. Marcus will make sure nothing and no one will ever hurt him again.

 

It’s out of this protective spirit for his friend that something else starts to occur.

 

Marcus has denied himself many things, but now he is no longer a soldier some latent desires are beginning to creep in again.

 

At first, he simply tired himself out with chores. Hopeful the feelings would go away.

 

They didn't

_\---_

_By my side until the end_

_I thought I’d be your friend_

_I still hold on to that hope_

_\---_

Marcus asks Esca about his childhood.

 

He knows his friend has lost so much, and it hurts him to talk about such things, but he’s hoping to inspire him with thoughts of leaving.

 

Perhaps if he recalls how happy he used to be, and how miserable the Romans have made him, he might decide its time they went their separate ways.

 

Marcus will, of course, understand.

 

Although the thought of being alone on the farm without Esca makes him want to weep a little.

 

He has Cub at least. His faithful old wolf.

 

But he was a gift from Esca, and he will always be reminded of his friend.

 

Maybe he should ask Esca to take Cub with him, that why Marcus can try to move on with minimal suffering.

\---

_You deserve fair better friends_

_Now you’re here at the end_

_\---_

“I’ll be okay alone.”

 

Esca looks at him, face crinkled with mild disbelief. “What?”

 

Marcus shifts his shoulders. “I’ll be alright. Alone.”

 

“ _No_ , no you won’t.” he replies.

 

There is a moment of palpable tension, Marcus is waiting for the joke. Esca looks straight at him, stony faced, unreadable.

 

Marcus laughs a little uneasily. “Because I’ll forget to eat? I’ll just have to get one of the stable hands to remind me.”

 

Esca looks sad, and reaches over for Marcus’ hand. “Marcus-“

 

Marcus moves away as if he doesn’t notice. “We should get the horses in their stalls.”

\---

_Leave me be_

_Say goodbye_

_You can’t help_

_Why must you try?_

\---

They say anger and confusion are close kin.

 

Marcus thinks Esca is being deliberately defiant for its own sake, as if he needs to prove he will obey no man’s orders but his own.

 

Why can’t Esca just do as he’s told?

 

His temper comes out in other ways, bubbles over at the slightest provocation. A broken gate, escaped chickens, even inclement weather.

 

Marcus doesn’t mean to become a dragon, but Esca fuels his fire by simply being around.

 

Meals are eaten in silence, chores are done quickly with efficiency

 

It’s terrible.

 

Still, Esca doesn’t leave.

~~

**It’s not fair to be alone**

~~

Esca suspected Marcus would push him away. He tends to overthink how much Esca resents his servitude. How much he despises Rome.

 

He does. But he doesn’t hate Marcus.

 

Marcus might be a Roman, but he didn’t make Esca a slave.

 

He gave him freedom.

 

Esca won’t leave him. Now that he is free to make his own choices, he wants to stay with Marcus. Not out of pity, or duty, but because Esca loves him.

 

And Marcus needs him.

 

It’s simple.

\---

_Why must you stay with me?_

_Your battle's won, go with your family_

\---

Marcus knows Esca must miss his old life.

 

He could go into the rolling downs and find what’s left of his family, he could begin anew.

 

But he insists on remaining here, as if he is truly content here.

 

He ask tried hinting, and asking.

 

Now, Marcus has no choice but to order Esca.

 

Even though it hurts. It hurts so much.

 

He cannot keep his friend captive forever. No matter how happy he is.

~~

**I'll continue to reach out**

~~

“I won’t abandon you.”

 

Marcus is incensed. “I don’t need you! Why don’t you just go?!” He brings his fist crashing down on the table, its makes the world rattle. Cub sits up by the hearth, on the alert for trouble.

 

“And where would I go?” he asks, actually curious of what Marcus will come up with.

 

Marcus seems to crumble a little. “I don’t know…”

\---

_I don't deserve your mercy_

_If you won't fight, please just leave_

_\---_

“Forgiveness isn’t easy.”

 

Esca approaches Marcus, and brushes away tears from the edges of his eyes.

 

Esca kisses him.

~~

**I will stay here by your side,**

**I know it's frightening**

~~ 

“Forgive me…” Marcus whispers.

 ~~

**We will be together here**

**Until it's safe to go**

~~


End file.
